Current measurements are used in a variety of applications, such as closed loop feedback control of power distribution systems in which a controller operates according to measured currents flowing within a particular circuit. For instance, a switching power supply may be operated so as to regulate an output current, and a feedback loop is formed to provide the power supply controller with an estimate of the output current flowing to a load. Currents flowing through a conductor may be sensed by measuring the voltage across a sense resistor connected in series with the conductor, but this approach requires dissipation of energy through the sense resistor. To overcome this difficulty, magnetic sensor technology has been developed in which one or more sensors are placed near a current-carrying conductor to detect the magnetic field strength, and the amount of current flow is estimated based on the sensed field strength. In certain situations, however, the conductor is located in a machine or other system having significant amounts of magnetic fields unrelated to the current flowing through the conductor. In these conditions, a single magnetic sensor will detect fields associated with the current flow of interest as well as extraneous fields, sometimes referred to as crosstalk. Complicated filtering and signal conditioning circuits can be used to try to separate the signal interest from the crosstalk, but this increases the cost and complexity of the sensor system. Multiple sensor systems have been developed in which a number of magnetic sensors are disposed around the outside of the conductor, with the sensor signals being jointly processed to attempt to cancel the interference for improved current measurement accuracy. However, such multiple sensor techniques are much more costly than single sensor solutions, and occupy a significant amount of space in the area around the conductor of interest. In addition, the magnetic field strength near conductors carrying high amounts of current is often beyond the sensing range of high precision magnetic sensors, and accordingly high accuracy current sensing in these situations has been limited. Consequently, a need remains for improved apparatus and techniques by which cost effective accurate current sensing can be achieved in a compact sensor configuration while mitigating the adverse effects of crosstalk.